Roy's Plan
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: Roy swallowed and he knew Ed knew about Roy's not-so-stealthy plan to get Ed on his bed. RoyEd


Roy's Plan

A/N: I know this is just a short simple one-shot but I spend a lot of time writing this. It was actually a bit of a pain to write this because I was so unsatisfied with every damn word. I'm still not happy with this but… I think my head will explode if I will spend another minute with this.

The inevitable moment came when Ed finally glanced at the clock. "I should go," he said, finished his coffee and got up. Roy wanted to stop him by saying _oh come on, you've only stayed for –_ but when he saw the clock, he realized Ed had been staying for quite some time. Not that Roy minded. He could've stayed there, drinking coffee and playing cards, talking with Ed for a _long_ time.

Sometimes it still amazed Roy to realize how easy it was nowadays, being around Ed. Easy to talk. Easy to laugh. Easy to stare at him when he was focusing on his cards. Easy to fantasize about kissing him, dragging him to the bed and… well.

"You could stay," Roy said.  
Ed glanced at him. "Nah, I've stayed for too long… Al is probably worrying."  
"Then call him."  
Ed looked rather uneasy. "I don't know…"  
"It's too late to wander outside anyways. Just call him."

Roy expected Ed to walk out just to prove him it _wasn't _too late for him to wander outside but Ed surprised Roy once again because he simply sighed and said: "Fine."  
Roy put the mattress on the floor while Ed was calling Al. Roy glanced at his direction and when he was sure Ed wasn't watching, Roy walked over to the heater and turned it off. Then he stripped, leaving on only his underwear and climbed to the bed.

It took a moment for Ed to finish his phone call. "Al said hi," Ed said when he sat on the mattress.  
"Was he okay with you staying the night?"  
"Yea, he sounded a bit too excited, I think. I guess he really wants to be alone with Winry. I should've realized sooner…"  
Roy laughed a bit. "See? You should always listen to me."  
Ed rolled his eyes. "Yeah right."

Roy yawned and he didn't even have to force it. "We should go to sleep."  
"Sure. You're too old to stay up for this late anyways."  
"And you're too young to stay up for this late," Roy answered smirking. Ed snorted but didn't reply; instead he got up and turned the light off.

Roy tried to see in the darkness and when he got used to it, he saw Ed taking off his clothes. Roy swallowed when Ed opened his braid, letting his hair falling down his back. Roy desperately wished that the lights would somehow switch on by themselves. But of course that didn't happen and Ed went to his mattress.

Roy tried his best to breathe which was hard because it felt as if every inch of him acknowledged the fact that for the first time Ed was staying for the night. Ed was in his house, on the floor, his pants laid abandoned on the floor, his hair was unbraided…

If only he could be on the bed with Roy, naked, _under_ Roy – but now wasn't the time to think about something like that.

"Are you warm enough?" Roy asked.  
"Actually… it's a bit chilly," Ed admitted which was an understatement, even Roy was starting to feel cold and he was under a warm blanket on the bed.  
"Sorry, I don't think I have extra blankets," Roy lied.  
"Weird. It's been warm for the whole night, it got so chilly suddenly…"  
Roy coughed a bit. "It's that damn heater. I should get it fixed."  
"You should," Ed muttered.

Roy could almost _hear_ Ed shaking from the cold and just when he was about to suggest sharing the bed, Ed got up, grabbed his blanket and to Roy's surprise, he came to the bed with him.

As if he sensed Roy's stare, Ed said: "Too cold."  
Roy tried his best to hide his grin when he realized that Ed was finally on bed with him. And he had even come without Roy hinting or suggesting!

They laid there silently for a while and then Ed snuggled closer and – Roy couldn't believe it – got under Roy's blanket. Roy hissed when he felt Ed's cold automail leg pressing against him.  
"Sorry."  
"It's okay," Roy said and he felt bad because he had caused it…

Ed got warmer and then Roy's heart began to beat fast. Ed was _so close_. Roy could feel the warmth radiating from him and he tried his best not to turn facing Ed and grabbing him even closer.

"So… does this happen often?"  
"Huh?" Did what happen often? Ed getting on his bed, under his blanket? No way.  
"Your heater. Does it turn itself off like this often?"  
Oh. The heater. "Well, not that often really… actually it happens rarely but it's still very annoying and –"  
Roy froze when suddenly Ed leaned in closer and pressed his lips against Roy's, kissing him.  
Roy could do nothing but stare and in the darkness he could see Ed smirking at him.

"I'm on to you."

Roy swallowed and he _knew_ Ed knew about Roy's not-so-stealthy plan to get Ed on his bed. Of course Ed would figure it out, he wasn't an idiot and it seemed that the more time they spent together, the more Ed was starting to understand Roy. In his office, as a colonel, Roy was a good liar. But in his home, as Roy Mustang… he was a really bad liar and Roy knew Ed had noticed it too.

"So… what are you gonna do about it?" Please, _kiss me again, this time long enough so that I can respond to it_…Roy wanted to say that out loud so much but of course, he didn't dare to. It was ridiculous, he was a 34-year-old man who had _a _lot of experience of relationships yet now he was acting like a teenager. But he was quite sure no one had ever made him feel like Ed did.

Ed didn't answer and when Roy glanced at him, he realized the brat was fast asleep. For a moment Roy had no idea what to do. Ed did have a talent for falling asleep quickly; Roy had envied him because of that for many times before but even in that kind of situation? Roy shook his head. Well, Ed had obviously realized Roy's plan. And he _had_ kissed Roy. So that couldn't be a bad thing. Roy glanced at Ed again and couldn't resist, he kissed Ed's forehead gently and smiled. Roy had a feeling next time he wouldn't have to turn the heater off to get Ed in his bed.


End file.
